I'll Be There For You
by Double Ace
Summary: Jess comes back to Star's Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding to find that Rory's moved on. Maybe future lit.


**A new fic from your favorite Ace! Aren't you so excited?**

**It's AU-ish, meaning that Jess never came back to Star's Hollow after he left for California. He never came to Rory's dorm, none of that.**

**So, reviews would be loved sooo much. Enjoy!**

—

_You are invited to the wedding of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. The ceremony is on June 12th at the Dragonfly Inn, twelve o'clock noon. Please attend the reception afterwards inside of the inn._

_Gifts are not necessary, but Miss Gilmore knows that her friends will ignore that and for that she is grateful._

_**P.S. Jess, be my best man? –Luke**_

—

Jess studied the Post-It note that had been stuck to the wedding invitation in his hand. It had been nearly a week since he'd received the invitation and he hadn't yet replied to Luke and Lorelai.

_**P.S. Jess, be my best man? –Luke**_

Was he ready to face Star's Hollow again?

Of course he wasn't. He'd never be ready to face that godforsaken town. Some of the best and worst times of his life happened there. He hadn't been back since he left for California.

But he wasn't going to disappoint his uncle by saying no, or worse, ignoring him. He was tired of disappointing people, tired of being the failure. He'd put that behind him when he became a published author.

Picking up the phone, Jess punched in the numbers and listened to it ring.

—

Luke pulled himself out of bed that morning when the phone rang. Grumbling under his breath, he picked up the receiver, muttering, "Luke."

"I'll do it."

The diner owner paused, slightly surprised. "Jess?"

"Yeah. I'll be your best man."

Involuntarily, a smile spread over Luke's face. "That's great. When do you think you'll be coming out?"

"I'll be able to get away three days before the wedding," Jess replied coolly. "I've already checked in with the store. I was just about to call the Inn to reserve a room – "

"No way," Luke interrupted. "You can stay above the diner."

There was a pause. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I pretty much live up at Lorelai's anyway."

"Huh. Thanks."

"When can I expect you?"

Another pause. "Noon alright?"

"Sounds fine."

"I'll meet you in the diner."

"Alright," Luke agreed. "So... I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess you will. Bye."

"Bye, Jess."

"Oh, and Luke?" Jess said, before Luke took the phone from his ear.

"Yes?"

Another brief pause. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Luke said, smiling slightly, before hearing the dial tone.

—

He was stalling, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Sitting in Weston's Bakery, he picked at the apple pie in front of him, frowning down at the book he was reviewing. Pen in hand, he scrawled some notes into his notebook.

Jess bit his lower lip, scowling down at the book, before giving up and closing it. He'd rather go down to the diner and be under the scrutiny of the entire town than read this piece of crap, and that was really saying something.

Sticking the small paperback and notebook in his back pocket, he stuck the pen in his front and got up, tossing his pie much to the protests of Kirk. Silencing the odd man with a withering glare, he grabbed his blazer off the back of his chair, yanking it over his shoulders and leaving the bakery.

He definitely wasn't dumb enough to not notice the stares he was receiving, the whispers he was inspiring. The "I hate the world" look probably wasn't helping much, but Jess really didn't care.

Finally reaching the diner, he stood outside for a moment, his belongings slung over his shoulder and a pained look on his face. This place brought back far too many memories. Was it too late to turn back now, to call Luke on the way home and tell him, sorry, something came up?

But he couldn't do that. Luke was one of only two people who'd ever actually cared about him. Luke, and Rory.

Oh, God, Rory. His heart twisted painfully, and he sunk onto a bench a few feet away, staring hard out at the street.

He'd corresponded a few times with Rory over the years. Her replies seemed to dwindle as they got older. She was busy, he was busy, they never talked anymore. Jess invited her to his open house; Rory couldn't come, something came up that day. He hadn't seen her since he'd left the small town that had made his life both heaven and hell.

"You gonna sit here all day, or are you coming in?" asked a voice behind him. Jess turned to see Luke, and he wordlessly got up, grabbing his duffel as well.

Silently, he approached the man, and they stood, facing each other, for a full minute, not speaking, just watching each other. Finally, in his quiet fashion, he gave Luke a small hug. He felt the man tense with surprise, but he awkwardly hugged his nephew back.

"How've you been?" Luke asked gruffly, and Jess shrugged.

"Decent," was his short reply. "Mind if I ditch my stuff upstairs?"

"Not at all," Luke said, standing aside and letting Jess enter the diner. His uncle followed, closing the door behind him.

The patrons in the establishment fell silent when they saw the town's former bad boy enter the diner, bag over his shoulder and book in his pocket. He acted like he didn't notice them, instead heading up the stairs. When he was out of view, the patrons burst into whispers.

—

"Town seems interested in your arrival."

Luke was standing in the doorway of the apartment. Jess was sitting cross-legged on the bed, the book he'd been reviewing in his hands and a disgruntled expression on his face as he stared down at the words.

"I noticed."

They were silent for a moment, before the diner owner nodded at the book. "What're you reading?"

"Some piece of crap. I have to review it," Jess said, shaking his head. "If anyone in the world has no idea how to use the English language, it's this guy."

Luke gave a short laugh, and they fell into their silence for a little while longer.

"So... how has everyone been?" Jess finally asked quietly, putting down the book. Luke shrugged.

"Decent. Taylor still hasn't been shot, Kirk hasn't found a way to get himself killed. The usual stuff." The edges of Luke's lips were tugging upwards.

"And Lorelai?"

"Better than ever," he said. "She opened her own Inn recently."

"Huh. Good for her. And Rory?" He asked the last part almost cautiously, refusing to look his uncle in the eye.

"She's been fine. Just graduated Yale, top of her class."

"What about Harvard?"

"Made one of those damn pro/con lists."

Jess chuckled softly. "And she's happy there?"

"Seems to be," Luke said. "Made friends with some crazy rich kids, but hey, to each his – well, her – own."

"Doesn't sound like Rory."

"She's changed," was all Luke said softly.

Jess froze slightly, still staring rigidly down at the book. He didn't quite want to know how she changed, and all he asked was, "Good or bad?"

"That's debatable," Luke said, shrugging slightly. "She seems happy, though. Her friends and her boyfriend are different than her, and they're changing her, but maybe it's better. You can't stay the same person your entire life." He didn't miss the way Jess tensed when Luke mentioned she had a boyfriend.

"Well, that's nice," he said, and it was obvious the conversation was over.

"So... I'll let you get back to your work."

Jess didn't reply, just started scribbling down in that notebook of his. Luke sighed, and turned and left the apartment.

—

Luke and Jess stood side by side at the altar behind the Dragonfly. Luke was obviously trying to shake off his nerves by pointing out people Jess didn't – and did – know whilst sneaking glances at the Inn, to the door where Lorelai, the maid of honor (Rory), and the bridesmaids would be coming out of.

"And that's Michel, I don't think you met him – "

"I met him," Jess countered patiently.

"And there's Kirk – "

"Definitely met him."

"Oh, Rory's friends are here."

Jess looked up quickly to the small gaggle of young adults. Yeah, Luke hadn't been lying when he said they were rich. Even from here he could tell the men's suits were designer and the single girl's dress expensive.

They all took their seats, the blonde boy winking at Luke, who involuntarily smiled. Apparently, they were the last guests arriving, as the music started and everyone started to settle.

And a minute later, the lovely brunette with the blue eyes that had been haunting his dreams came down the aisle, smiling nervously to herself.

—

The reception was kicking. Lorelai had opted for a unconventional choice of music – the one and only Hep Alien. She was currently head-banging on the floor, her perfect curls flying, while Luke shook his head and Emily looked appalled.

Jess sat off to the side, looking around the huge room that usually was the dining area and instead was hosting the medium sized affair. He felt so out of place, so unwanted here. Everyone was casting him odd looks. Everyone but Rory.

She looked over at him every once in a while, offering him a smile before turning back to her friends, to her boyfriend. Jess bristled slightly at the thought. It was the blonde that had winked at Luke; his arm was around her waist, and she was leaning slightly against his side, chattering with her small circle of friends.

The shorter dark-haired boy and the blonde girl left to hit the dance floor, and the other brunette male suddenly swaggered away. When Jess followed his eyes, he saw a petite redhead right where he was headed. When he turned back to Rory and the boy, she seemed to be talking to him earnestly. He nodded, before the two of them turned towards Jess and began to walk over. He tensed, watching them.

"Hey, Jess," Rory said cheerfully, sitting down at the table. The blonde sat next to her. "Good wedding, huh?"

"Amazing," he replied dryly, making Rory smirk slightly, before her eyes turned a bit more serious, even though the smile still played upon her lips.

"Jess, this is Logan Huntzberger, my boyfriend," she introduced. "Logan, this is Jess Mariano, an... old friend. From Stars Hollow."

"Nice to meet you, man," Logan said, holding out his hand to Jess, who shook it shortly, letting go quickly. Rory's boyfriend blinked slightly, confused, before pulling back, recovering.

"You too," Jess said, making his voice civil. A silence fell over them. "So..." he said, turning to look at Rory. "Heard you graduated Yale last May."

A grin spread across the brunette's face. "Yep," Rory said, her eyes sparkling. "Now I'm working at the Hartford Times. It's only a summer internship, but it's something."

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

"What have you been up to?"

"I help run a bookstore, and I review books for a paper," Jess said, shrugging slightly. "Not much, really."

"I read your book!" she suddenly exclaimed. "It was great, I only wish I'd have been able to come to the open house for the store! I never knew you could write like that! I mean, I knew you could write, but nothing like that. Oh, that sounds like an insult, I'm sorry, I don't mean – "

"Rory," he laughed. "I see you haven't stopped rambling all these years."

She blushed, grinning. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I missed your incessant talking."

"Hey!" she protested, making both Logan and Jess laugh.

"So... did you go to Yale too?" Jess asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between he and Rory's current boyfriend.

"Yeah. Graduated about two years ago," Logan nodded.

"Huh," he said uncomfortably. "So... what do you do? Like, for a job?"

"I run the family paper company," he replied, with only a hint of bitterness behind it. "Huntzberger Media."

Jess half-nodded in acknowledgment, starting to get tired of this strained conversation. Apparently, Logan was too, as he was starting to look longingly at the open bar, where his friend was drowning his lady troubles.

Rory noticed this too, and said, "We're going to make the rounds, stick around so I can introduce you to the other three later, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jess said mockingly, and the brunette rolled her eyes, leaving with Logan.

—

"Looks like it's toast time," Jess sighed, seeing everyone sitting down. He grabbed his glass, getting onto the stage to fulfill his duties as best man.

Dinging on his glass, he managed to quiet everyone down as he said, "I'd like to make a toast."

"More like ya have too," Babette whispered loudly. Jess rolled his eyes, plowing into his speech.

"If you'd have told me six years ago that Lorelai and Luke were gonna get married, I would have said, 'Thank God, they've stopped dancing around each other'." He paused when a ripple of soft laughter went through the room. "It was pretty damn obvious that they were in love with each other and too stubborn to admit it, so I'm eternally grateful to whichever one of you gave it up." More laughter.

Jess hadn't had a speech planned for this, he'd just decided that he was going to wing it and see what happened. "But seriously, during the few years that I've known Luke I haven't ever seen him as happy as he is now, now that he's with Lorelai. And I know that she doesn't really like me that much, but I just want to say to both of them that I'm really happy for them." He raised his glass. "To Luke and Lorelai."

"To Luke and Lorelai!" everyone else chorused, before taking a drink from their glasses.

Several minutes later, everyone was eating dinner, laughing and chatting with each other. Rory and Logan were seated with Jess, Luke, and Lorelai, and Rory leaned over during the first course.

"Your speech was great," she said, and Jess half smiled. "Let me guess, you wrote nothing and decided that you'd just throw it to the wind and see what happened?"

"Was it really that obvious?"

A grin crossed her face. "Nah. It was really good. Definitely 'you'."

"And what do you mean by that?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Use of minor profanity, slightly cynical – "

"Whoa, you know how to make a guy feel good," he interrupted sarcastically, but she shushed him.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. "But, you sounded like you cared and in the end it turned out good. So there."

"Huh," Jess mused. "Didn't know I was such an inspirational speaker."

"Oh, you're not."

"Good to know," he said dryly. At that moment, Emily and Richard approached the table.

"Oh, Lorelai, Luke, I'm so happy for you two!" Emily said, her voice genuinely happy.

"Yes, it was a nice ceremony," Richard added.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," Lorelai said, and Emily turned to Jess, who stiffened, looking at her out of the side of his eyes.

"It was a nice speech, Jess," she finally said, though internally she was wondering what 'that hoodlum' was doing there, and Richard nodded his agreement. They moved on to Rory at that minute.

"Rory, it's so good to see you, we haven't heard from you in _ages_!" Emily gushed, leaning down and hugging her granddaughter.

"Sorry, Grandma," Rory said. "Things have been crazy."

"So, now that you're out of Yale, I guess you've gotten your own apartment?" Richard asked, and Rory immediately flushed.

"Um... actually, I moved in with Logan," she said, quickly glancing to her mother for approval. Lorelai choked on her drink. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Mom, it just happened and –"

"No, it's alright," Lorelai said, waving her hand. "But you said it just happened, though you've been out of school for two months...?"

"Oh, I was living with Paris, but she moved in with Doyle and I couldn't afford staying by myself in the apartment..." Rory trailed off.

"Dear, we would have given you money!" Emily protested, but Rory shook her head.

"No, I'm already in debt to you for Yale," she said. "Do you guys not like this?"

"No, of course not!" Lorelai said. "It's fine, I'm just a little surprised, is all."

Rory looked from her grandmother to her mother, grabbing Logan's hand. Jess saw Logan give her a comforting squeeze. Emily decided to drop that subject then as she turned to the blonde.

"How have you been, Logan?"

"I'm not complaining," Logan said, smiling up at Rory's grandmother.

"The company running well?" Richard asked.

"Very well," he replied. "We actually just bought a paper up in Canada."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually have to go up there for a few days and sort out the details," he said, pulling a face.

"When do you leave?"

"A few weeks," Logan responded despondently. "I'm actually going to be staying in Stars Hollow with Rory for the next few days."

"You can just take off work like that?"

Logan grinned at this. "It is my company."

"Ah, you are right," Richard chuckled.

"Well, we're going to go back to our seats," Emily said. "Congratulations, Lorelai, Luke."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai said before her parents turned to leave.

"So, Canada," Luke said to Logan, who nodded.

"I'm not happy about it," he deadpanned, and Luke snorted.

"That much is clear."

"At least it's on this continent," Lorelai added, and Logan chuckled in a dark sort of way.

"We'll see how long that lasts," he said. "At least Dad doesn't control me anymore. I get some say in where I get deported to and when."

"I still can't believe he actually gave up the company to you this soon," Rory said. "I mean, he still has a good few years in him and from what I've figured he definitely doesn't trust you."

"Not many people do," Logan mused, "but Dad's heart's been bad, so he can't go into the office as much as he likes. I guess he figures that if he cans it, he'll have someone already there to figure things out for him."

"Mitchum's in poor health?" Lorelai asked, surprised. "I would have thought Mom would be talking endlessly about it."

Jess couldn't help but feel out of this conversation. Apparently, Luke felt the same way, as they locked eyes uncomfortably.

"Dad's been keeping it on the sly," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "That man is too damn proud for his own good."

"Well, we know where you get it from," Rory mumbled audibly, causing Logan to throw a glare at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You aren't exactly passive either, Gilmore."

"I get that from my mommy," she said, winking at Lorelai, who cast her two finger-guns.

"One of my better qualities," she said, causing Jess to snort. "You got something to say, diner-boy?"

"Can't call me that, I don't work in a diner anymore," Jess reminded her.

"Alright, author-boy."

"That doesn't have quite the same ring," Rory interjected.

"Okay," Lorelai pondered, before smirking. "You'll always be my diner-boy," she said sweetly to Jess, who wrinkled his nose.

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed, and Luke winced.

"God, you've picked up her bad habits."

"I don't have any bad habits," Lorelai protested.

"You drink too much coffee, you say 'dirty!' nonstop, you eat way too much junk food, you – " Luke ticked off, until Lorelai interrupted him.

"I think we get it!"

The rest of the dinner went well, with Lorelai very nearly inspiring a food fight with her daughter. Towards the end of desert, Logan's cell went off.

He scowled at the screen. "I'll be right back, sorry," he muttered, shoving back his chair rather violently and leaving the room, looking annoyed.

"I wish he would turn that thing off once in a while," Rory sighed.

"Do you ask him to?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course not! What if there was an emergency?"

"There you go," her mother simply replied, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, their cutlery clinking against their plates until Logan came back, looking drained.

"Anything wrong?" his girlfriend asked. He just shook his head tiredly.

"Fools, they're all incompetent fools," Logan muttered, shoving the cell back into his pocket and taking a big bite of chocolate cake.

"Good job sounding Mitchum-esque, Lo'," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes, and the blonde glared at her halfheartedly.

—

"Have fun!" Rory shouted after the convertible that took away Lorelai and Luke to their honeymoon. Lorelai hung out of the side, waving frantically until Luke pulled her back in.

Jess stood off to the side, his arms cross over his chest. He and Caesar were manning the diner for a week while the couple was on their honeymoon; Jess still wasn't sure how Luke got him to agree.

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist, asking, "So, Ace, wanna head back to your house?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a yawn, leaning against his shoulder. As they walked to Logan's car, she waved to Jess. "See ya at the diner?"

"I'll be the one with the book," Jess replied with a smirk, causing Rory to laugh. God, he missed her laugh. Why did she have to be with Logan?

—

**So, think it should be a one shot, or should I continue?**

**Review, review!**

**–Ace**


End file.
